Sag mir, dass
by Darker
Summary: Harry und Draco völlig OOC - Wollen sie sich? Ja, auf jeden Fall. Können sie es sich auch eingestehen? Naja, dazu müßt Ihr die Story wohl lesen


Disclaimer: Die Figuren Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy gehören der genialen J.K.Rowling – nicht mir (war irgendwie klar, oder) Und ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction auch kein Geld. 

So, ein paar einleitende Worte: 

Zum einen, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction - falls das überhaupt etwas entschuldigt 

Zum andern hab ich sie eigentlich nicht auf Harry und Draco bezogen, sondern auf jemand anders, deswegen sind die beiden auch total OOC. Um es so zu sagen, wie es ist, beide sind ganz normale Jungs, keine Zauberer. Es gibt kein Hogwarts, keinen Ron (leider), keine Hermine (auch leider), gar nichts magisches. 

Es handelt sich hier um Slash – wer das nicht mag, sollte lieber nicht weiterlesen, ok? Wunderbar.

Falls jemand was zur Story sagen möchte, tut Euch keinen Zwang an. Wenn nicht, auch nicht dramatisch. Ich verlass mich einfach drauf, dass die Leute, die sie nicht mögen, sich schon melden werden. (grins)

Oh, und da ich das mit dem Rating nicht ganz verstehe, hab ich einfach die höchste Stufe genommen, dann kann mir wenigstens niemand was ... Aber inoffiziell denke ich, dass die Story dieses Rating auf keinen Fall verdient – aber wie heißt's so schön? „Vorsicht ist besser"  
  


***************************************************************************

Da stand er nun, allein mit seinem ärgsten Feind in dessen Zimmer. 

Aber anstatt sich gegenseitig die Fäuste ins Gesicht zu rammen, lagen Dracos Arme um seinen Hals und dessen Kopf schmiegte sich warm an seine Brust. Keine Frage, Draco Malfoy war betrunken, so betrunken, dass er noch nicht einmal registrierte, dass er sich an einen anderen Jungen klammerte um nicht umzufallen. 

Man könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, in einen Spiegel zu schauen, der die Wirklichkeit ins Gegenteil verkehrt. So still standen beide da, dass man das Gefühl hatte, nicht einmal atmen zu dürfen, um diese Perfektion nicht zu zerstören. Ihre Feindschaft war schon fast legendär, es gab selten zwei Menschen, die einander so sehr verabscheuten wie Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Sie nun so friedlich zusammen zu sehen ist ein wahres Wunder. 

Immer wieder liefen die Szenen vor Harrys innerem Auge ab: Beide waren heute mit ihren Freundinnen im Club AvE gewesen. Schon als sie sich gegenseitig erblickten, konnte man die Spannung fast körperlich spüren, die sich zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Ein einziger falscher Blick hätte genügt und schon wären sie wieder aufeinander losgegangen ... wie schon so oft. Woher dieser abgrundtiefe Hass zwischen den beiden herkam, konnte niemand so genau sagen. Klar war nur, dass Draco Harry vor langer Zeit dessen große Liebe ausgespannt hatte - von da an waren die Fronten geklärt. 

Um schlimmeres zu verhindern, zog Draco Freundin ihn auf die Tanzfläche und schaffte es so, ihn die Gegenwart des anderen vergessen zu lassen, denn tanzen konnte sie wie ein Engel. Wenn sie sich so eng an ihn schmiegte, konnte er gar nicht anders als die Augen zu schließen und es einfach nur zu genießen. Aber in letzter Zeit fesselte sie ihn nicht mehr so sehr, wie noch am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Er fand sie zwar immer noch sehr sexy und anziehend, aber irgendwie driftete er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder ab - etwas fehlte ihm, aber er wusste selbst nicht, was es war. Er spürte in sich ein Verlangen, dass seine Freundin einfach nicht stillen konnte. Selbst jetzt, auf der Tanzfläche, eng an seine Freundin geschmiegt, wünschte er sich nicht sehnlicher als diesen schwarzhaarigen Engel in den Armen zu halten ... 'Oh Gott, was ist nur mit mir los? Immer sehe ich diese schwarzen seidigen Haare vor mir, wie sie in Augen fallen, die so grün sind, dass ich nicht wage hineinzusehen, aus Angst, ich könnte darin versinken und nie wieder auftauchen' Allerdings wusste er selbst nicht, nach wem er sich sehnte, denn in seiner Phantasie sah er nur die Haare und die Augen, der Rest war in Nebelschleier gehüllt und seinem Blick nicht zugänglich. Aber mit größter Willensanstrengung schaffte er es, diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich wieder ganz auf seine hübsche Begleiterin zu konzentrieren, die gerade in diesem Moment den Kopf hob und ihm die Lippen zum Kuss bot. Dieser Einladung leistete Draco nur zu gern Folge und schon versanken sie in einem endlosen Kuss.

In einer Ecke des Clubs, in dem sich die Clique immer um Harry versammelte, starrte dieser die beiden Tanzenden an. Äußerlich verhielt er sich zwar immer so, als hätte er die Tatsache überwunden, dass Draco jetzt mit "seinem" Mädchen zusammen war, aber innerlich zerriss es ihm jedes Mal auf neue das Herz, wenn er die beiden zusammen sah. Und das nicht, weil er seine Exfreundin zurückwollte, sondern weil sein Herz nach dem perfekten Jungen schrie, der jetzt mit seiner Ex zusammen war. Ja, er, Harry Potter verzehrte sich innerlich nach seinem schlimmsten Feind, es verging keine Minute des Tages in der er nicht darüber nachdachte, wie es wäre, diesen Körper zu berühren, ihn zu fühlen, zu streicheln, unter seinen Händen zu Wachs werden zu lassen ... Er wurde langsam wahnsinnig, er wusste nicht, ob er schwul war, oder ob er einfach nur verrückt wurde ... Er hasste sich selbst für all diese Gedanken, aber er konnte nicht anders. 'Du bist pervers, schwul und verrückt' das sagte er sich immer wieder und im Grunde stimmte das sogar, vor allem wenn er bedachte, was passieren würde, wenn es je herauskommen würde. Er hatte sich selbst nun schon öfter dabei ertappt, dass er beim Sex mit seiner Freundin an den andern Jungen gedacht hatte, und im Schlaf stöhnte er sogar dessen Namen, was seine Freundin allerdings (zum Glück) mit seinem unglaublichen Hass auf Draco erklärte. Und nun stand er da, umringt von seinen Kumpels und konnte spüren, wie ihm das Herz erneut aus dem Leib gerissen wurde, als er sah, wie Draco sich begierig dem blonden Mädchen zuwandte und eine heftige Knutscherei entstand. 

Um das ganze nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, genehmigte er sich ein Bier nach dem anderen, und mit jedem Schluck entfernten sich seine Sorgen und Probleme ein bisschen weiter. Er entspannte sich langsam und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Gespräche seiner Kumpels und konnte so sogar für kurze Momente vergessen, was sich da auf der Tanzfläche abspielte. Nur seine Freundin nervte ihn - ständig fühlte sie sich vernachlässigt und gab ihm das deutlich zu verstehen. Aber er hatte heute Abend keine Lust, sich mal wieder mit ihr zu streiten. In letzter Zeit ging sie ihm immer mehr auf die Nerven, und die Liebe (falls sie je vorhanden war) war auch schon längere Zeit verflogen. Irgendwann, als sie zum fünften Mal sagte, dass sie endlich nach hause gehen wolle, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um und sagte: "Wenn Du gehen willst, dann geh. Ich hindere Dich sicher nicht daran. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht gehen." Sie lief rot an und brüllte: "Wenn Du jetzt nicht sofort mitkommst, dann ist Schluss. Ich sehe mir doch nicht länger an, wie Du Deine Ex anstarrst, als sei sie von einem anderen Stern. Meinst Du, ich bin blöd und merk das nicht? Also, entweder wir gehen jetzt zusammen oder du hast mich das letzte Mal gesehen." Tja, damit hatte sie ihm natürlich in die Hände gespielt. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen breit, und er sagte nur zwei Worte: "Bye, bye" "Das wirst Du bereuen du elendes Arschloch" zischte sie noch und war verschwunden. Seine Kumpels, die sie Szene verfolgt hatte, schauten ihn unsicher an. Nachdem er aber weiterhin grinste, und keine Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen, fingen auch sie an zu grinsen. Insgesamt wurde es noch ein sehr lustiger Abend, da sie Harrys neugewonnene Freiheit ausgiebig feierten.

Harry verabschiedete sich dann kurz nach zwei von seinen Kumpels, da er spürte, dass die Müdigkeit und der Alkohol langsam ihre Wirkung taten. Die darauffolgenden Ereignisse waren in seiner Erinnerung leicht verschwommen. Er wusste noch, dass er den Club verließ und sich draußen auf den Weg zu einem Taxistand machte, als es plötzlich einen höllischen Schmerz in der Magengegend verspürte - erst als er hart auf den Boden aufschlug, realisierte er, dass ihm jemand die Faust in den Magen gerammt hatte. Ehe er sich besinnen konnte, ging auch schon eine Schimpftirade auf ihn nieder: "Du Schwein hast meiner Schwester also den Laufpass gegeben. Erst vögelst Du sie und dann lässt Du sie fallen, weil Du wieder scharf auf deine Ex bist ... Du Arschloch kannst froh sein, wenn Du morgen noch aufwachst ..." Und schon spürte Harry, wie ein Fuß gegen seine Rippen trat. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie schon der nächste Tritt auf ihn zu kam. Diesmal war er direkt auf seine Gesicht gerichtet ... Aber wie durch ein Wunder traf ihn der Fuß nicht. Verschwommen sah er, wie der Bruder seiner Ex von hinten gepackt wurde, und dann seinerseits Bekanntschaft mit einer Faust machte. Es kam zu einem kurzen Handgemenge, das der "Retter" für sich entscheiden konnte. Das nächste, was Harry definitiv sah, war eine ausgestreckte Hand die er ergriff und so wieder auf die Beine kam. Fast hätte er wieder das Gleichgewicht verloren, als er erkannte, wer ihm da geholfen hatte. Es war kein geringerer als Draco. Erst jetzt sah Harry, dass auch Draco verletzt war - scheinbar war ihm im Laufe des Kampfes die Lippe aufgeschlagen worden. Achtlos wischte sich der andere Junge mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. 

"Ähm, Danke ... für deine Hilfe, ich, ähm ..." 

"Ja, ist schon ok. Kommt nicht wieder vor" antwortete Draco und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

Das war seine Chance, und bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte, kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund: "Bis Du ok? Ich bring dich lieber mal nach hause - vielleicht lauert der Typ Dir noch mal auf ..." 

"Na, meinetwegen - wegen dir prügle ich mich heute sicher nicht noch mal. Wenn der Kerl wieder auftaucht, dann gehört er ganz Dir."

Und so kam es, dass Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter gemeinsam in besagtem Zimmer landeten. Und da Draco so betrunken war, dass er mittlerweile schon fast nicht mehr stehen konnte, lagen seine Arme um Harrys Hals und sein Kopf ruhte an dessen Brust.

Harry hatte seine Arme um die schmale Taille seines Gegenüber geschlungen, zum einen um ihm einen stabilen Halt zu geben und zu andern, weil es sich einfach gut anfühlte. Er genoss das Gefühl, "seinen Engel" so nah bei sich zu haben.

Plötzlich bewegte sich Draco in seiner Umarmung und Harry befürchtete schon, dieser wundervolle Moment würde enden, als er heiße Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte. Sie zogen eine feucht-warme Spur als Dracos Mund sich in Richtung seines Schlüsselbeines vorarbeitete. Auch Dracos Hände blieben nicht untätig - sie lösten sich von seinem Hals und wanderten langsam seinen Oberkörper hinab, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, und gierig an Harrys T-Shirt zerrten. Der Junge wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War das alles nur ein Traum, oder verwechselte Draco ihn mit seiner Freundin, ...? "Malfoy?" flüsterte er leise. Ein leises "Hmm?" drang an sein Ohr. "Dir ist klar wer ich bin, oder?" fragte Harry mit einer Stimme, die er kaum mehr als seine eigene erkannte. "Potter" kam die gepresste Antworte, da Draco gerade dabei war, sich ausgiebig Harrys Halsbeuge zu widmen. Dieser schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl vollkommenen Glücks. Er spürte schon, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Unterleib zusammenzog. Er musste sich beherrschen, um den blonden Engel nicht einfach zu packen und auf das große Bett zu werfen um dann über ihn herzufallen. Er wollte dieses Gefühl auskosten bis zum Letzten. Aber zuerst wollte er diese überirdischen Lippen auf seinen spüren. In diesem Moment hatten Dracos Hände ihr Ziel erreicht und das T-Shirt aus der Hose gezerrt. Mit einem Ruck zogen sie es über Harrys Kopf und Dracos Lippen wanderten zielstrebig auf den sich ihm bietenden nackten Oberkörper. Aber der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte andere Pläne. Er hielt den anderen zurück und zwang ihn mit leichtem Druck, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. In diesem Augenblick passierte es: Harry sah Verlangen und Lust; Draco sah die tiefgrünen Augen, nach denen er sich schon so lange gesehnt hatte. Es war ein perfekter Moment, beide dachten, sie könnten dem anderen bis in die Seele sehen. Harry näherte sich ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen dem anderen Jungen. Kurz vor dem Ziel, als er schon den stoßweise gehenden Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte, wendete Draco seinen Kopf ab und flüsterte: "Sag mir, dass Du mich willst, und ich gehöre Dir, die ganze Nacht."

Harry erstarrte. Er war so erregt, dass er alles getan hätte, um seinen blonden Engel endlich richtig spüren zu können, aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es war ihm nicht möglich, dem anderen zu gestehen, dass er ihn wollte - er hätte es ihm durch Taten bewiesen, er hätte ihn von einem Höhepunkt zu anderen geführt, ohne an sich selbst zu denken, durch einen einzigen Kuss hätte er ihm seine unendliche Liebe gezeigt - aber aussprechen konnte er es nicht. Er hatte so etwas noch nie zu jemandem gesagt, und er hatte Angst vor der Macht, die er damit in Dracos Hände legte. Was, wenn es für den anderen nur ein Spiel war? Wenn er ihn bloßstellen wollte, wenn er ihn so weit bringen wollte, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren um ihn dann abzuweisen? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

"Malfoy .... bitte" sagte er flehentlich.

Der andere Junge löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an. Sein Blick war verschleiert, was wohl zum Teil auf den Alkohol aber auch seine eigene Lust zurückzuführen war. "Sag es, und gehöre Dir" flüsterte er leise. Harry konnte es nicht. Ihm war klar, dass er dadurch seine einzige Chance verspielte, aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Er blickte zu Boden und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, er versuchte nicht einmal sie zurückzuhalten. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass dem anderen dadurch klar werden würde, dass er es ernst meinte, aber als er wieder aufblickte, sah er, dass die Augen des blonden Jungen vor ihm eisig waren. Draco hatte erkannt, dass er es nicht sagen würde - seine Chance, seine einzige Chance war dahin. Langsam wendetet Harry sich ab und ging auf die Tür zu. "Ich hätte Dir gehört" klang die gebrochene Stimme Dracos an sein Ohr. Harry konnte nicht mehr, er hatte die Tür bereits geöffnet, und war im Begriff die Schwelle zu überschreiten, die ihn für immer von seinem Geliebten trennen würde als er erkannte was er da tat. Ihm war es auf einmal egal, ob der andere ihn später in der Hand haben würde, aber er konnte dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück in den Raum. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umarmte seinen Engel von hinten. Er spürte, wie der andere sich unter seiner Umarmung anspannte, wie um sich zu befreien. Schnell beugte sich Harry nach vorn bis seine Lippen fast das Ohr des Blonden berührten. "Draco, ich wollte Dich seit ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, ich will Dich jetzt und ich werde Dich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben" hauchte er. 

Er war geschlagen, besiegt - willenlos ließ er den anderen gewähren, als sich dieser aus seiner Umarmung löste. Fast erwartete er schon ein hämisches Lachen zu hören, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Er wagte nicht, dem anderen in die Augen zu blicken, weil er Angst davor hatte, was er darin sehen würde. Er schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Todesstoßes, spürte allerdings nur, wie sein Kinn sacht angehoben wurde und plötzlich waren Dracos weiche Lippen auf seinen. Dracos Zunge leckte verlangend über seine Unterlippe und forderte begierig Einlass. Leicht öffnete Harry seinen Mund und empfing die Zunge des anderen. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle, und er spürte die Hitze, die sich nun mit aller Macht in seinem Unterkörper bildete. Er presste sich eng an seinen Geliebten, dieser gab dem Druck nach, so dass sie gemeinsam auf Dracos großes Bett fielen. Enthemmt begann Harry nun, am T-Shirt und an der Hose des Blonden zu zerren. In Rekordzeit hatten sie einander aller Kleider entledigt und lagen aufeinander. Beide waren fasziniert von der Perfektion die sich ihnen bot. Hart presste Harry seine Lippen auf die Dracos und ihre Zungen fanden sich wieder zu einem wilden Kampf. Immer wieder stöhnte Harry Dracos Namen und spürte dabei das Lächeln des Jungen unter ihm. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry aus einem wundervollen Traum und fühlte sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er wollte sich gerade im Bett herumdrehen um seinen schlafenden Geliebten zu betrachten, als er merkte, dass dieser bereits wach war und auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß. Glücklich lächelte Harry ihm zu, bemerkte aber sofort den abwertenden Blick, den ihm Draco zuwarf. Irritiert setzte der Dunkelhaarige sich im Bett auf und streckte die Hand aus, um seinen Geliebten zu berühren, dieser allerdings wich geschickt aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Was hast Du? Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

"Nichts, war doch eine nette Abwechslung letzte Nacht, aber jetzt wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du verschwinden würdest."

Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Welt um ihn herum zusammenbrach. '...nette Abwechslung ...' "Ich ... verstehe nicht, du wolltest es doch auch ... oder? ... Ich liebe dich und ich dachte, Du lie..."

Zischend unterbrach Draco ihn: "Wag ja nicht, es auszusprechen Potter. Wie ich sagte, es war eine nette Abwechslung, aber ich hatte schon bessere. Und jetzt zieh dich endlich an und verschwinde."

Harry konnte nicht mehr denken, seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, immer wieder sah eh den Körper seines Geliebten vor sich und hörte die Worte "... ich hatte schon bessere" nachhallen. Mechanisch stand er vom Bett auf, immer darauf bedacht, das Laken dicht an den Körper zu pressen, als könnte er sich damit schützen ... Sein Herz ließ er in Dracos Bett zurück. Er fühlte sich so leer, so allein, so benutzt. Langsam begann er sich anzuziehen. Er war sich des kalten Blickes bewusst, mit dem Draco ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Aber ihm war alles egal. Er wollte nur noch weg, weit weg. Als er fertig war, ging er langsam auf die Tür zu. "Falls Du es mal wieder nötig hast, meld, vielleicht hab ich sogar Zeit für Dich" hörte er noch das kalte Flüstern Dracos. Er hatte die Tür erreicht und sah wieder die Schwelle vor sich, die Schwelle, die ihn diesmal endgültig von Draco trennen würde. 

Nein, verdammt, er hatte alles von sich gegeben, alles. Und dafür war Draco ihm jetzt eine Erklärung schuldig. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stürmte Harry in den Raum zurück und rammte seine Faust mit voller Wucht gegen Dracos Kinn. Da dieser in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden war, konnte er sich nicht auf den Beinen halten, und fiel auf das Bett. 

Seine Lippe war wieder aufgeplatzt und diesmal machte er keine Anstalten, das Blut abzuwischen. Langsam aber beständig sickerte es aus der Wunde und benetzte das Laken. Draco lag ganz ruhig da, als erwarte er einfach den nächsten Schlag. Er richtete sich weder auf, noch nahm er eine Haltung ein, die ihm wenigstens ein bisschen Schutz gewähren würde, falls Harry noch mal zuschlagen würde. Harry allerdings starrte den Jungen einfach nur an, und wieder entstand ein perfekter Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Draco sah wieder die wundervollen Augen in denen er letzte Nacht ertrunken war, und die ihn nun bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen würden; Harry sah keine Bitterkeit in Dracos Augen, sondern nur unendliche Trauer und ein Funkeln, dass er nicht zu deuten wusste.

Langsam streckte er seinem Geliebten die Hand entgegen, die dieser nach einem Moment des Zögerns dann auch ergriff. Sie standen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber und plötzlich schimmerten in Dracos Augen Tränen. Harry nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und hielt ihn fest, wie er es schon in der vergangenen Nacht getan hatte. Er spürte die unterdrückten Schluchzer und streichelte sacht über Dracos Rücken. Nach einer Weile hatte sich dieser beruhigt. Er hob den Kopf und sah in die wundervollen grünen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass seine Angst vor Zurückweisung, die ihn zu seinen grausamen Worten getrieben hatte, unbegründete war. Er senkte den Kopf und begann den Hals seines Liebsten mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken, wurde allerdings dadurch unterbrochen, dass Harry ihn leicht von sich wegdrückte. "Sag mir, dass Du ..." "Harry, ich wollte Dich seit ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, ich will Dich jetzt und ich werde Dich bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben." flüsterte Draco grinsend.


End file.
